


The Bill Haunting

by BillCipherTriangle



Series: BillDip Oneshots [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dipper gets kidnapped, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Oujia Board, Spirit!Bill, Spirits, Teasing, billdip smut, feels at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherTriangle/pseuds/BillCipherTriangle
Summary: When Dipper gets kidnapped by teenage boys in a cult, an evil spirit named Bill Cipher surprisingly saves him. Dipper slowly gets to know Bill and realizes the ghost is more human than he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Halloween oneshot, but I was really late. Enjoy this anyway and for more updates check out my tumblr @ Bill-cipher-Triangle
> 
> Thanks and enjoy! 
> 
> This is unedited so if there's mistakes I'll fix them later. :)

“Spirit are you here?” Dipper shivered as he struggled his ropes. The three other highschoolers in the room were using the cursed Ouija board to summon a spirit that supposedly haunted Gravity Falls. One minute he was walking home from school on a dark and stormy day, and the next he's blindfolded, gagged, and tied up. He had been kidnapped by the three boys who ran a cult, sacrificing humans and animals to the so-called-spirit. He was surprised they hadn't been caught and expelled from school. 

 

The temperature in the room dropped dramatically, frost creeping up the windows as Dipper could see his own breath. The candles in the room flickered, the lights already off.  Lightning flashed outside, thunder  booming as the rain poured down. He gulped, seeing the planchette move to yes to answer the boys’ original question. What was even creepier was that the teens weren't even touching the planchette. It moved on its own. 

 

They didn't seem to be freaked out by this at all, high-fiving before the leader spoke again. “Oh, great spirit, we have kidnapped Dipper Pines as a sacrifice for you. Please enjoy!” He pulled the ropes tighter on Dipper, laughing. 

 

This time when the planchette moved on its own, it spelled out a message. 'I did not ask for the Pines twin. You shall be punished.’ A look a pure fear, shock and confusion planted itself onto the teens’ faces as they stared at the board, eyes wide and faces pale. Their hearts pounded, and they held their breath, as everything went silent. 

 

The room was still, nothing moved. The candle flames were still. The only noise was the steady drumming of the rain on the room. It was eerie silent, a huge weight could be felt in the air as the spirit had not left yet. 

 

Dipper gulped, audibly, a cold sweat dripping down his neck. It was like the calm before a storm. His heart pounded in his ears as his stomach flipped. 

 

All the sudden the window flew open, as a gust of wind had knocked it open. One of the boys fell over and was thrown to the wall by an invisible powerful force. The leader of the cult stood with wide eyes, frozen in horror seconds before his neck was snapped by the ghost. His eyes were frozen in a look of terror as he died. His body fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

 

The teen who wasn't thrown against the wall had started to run, making a move for it, but all the doors were slammed shut and locked. He backed up against a door in fear as kitchen knives flew at him. He was soon pinned to the door, blood dripping from the knives that stuck out of his skin. His body went limp.

 

The last teenage boy was thrown to the ceiling and was set on fire. More specifically, blue fire. A very beautiful cyan fire that Dipper couldn't take his eyes off of.

 

His ropes were suddenly untied, the gag and everything. What was even nicer was his backpack flew onto his back and the window was open for him to run.

 

But before Dipper left completely, he grabbed the Ouija board and stuffed it in his backpack. The brunet wanted to speak with the spirit later and thank it for saving him. He raced out the window and sprinted all the way back to the Mystery Shack. 

 

He shoved the door open, soaking wet from the rain and shivering. Mabel immediately turned to him, staring at his clothes that stuck to his body and gave him a huge hug. “Where were you? I was so worried.” She cried as Stan brought a towel over to Dipper.

 

Dipper let go of Mabel, taking the towel and murmuring a thank you as he wrapped himself in it. They stood there in silence before he finally spoke. “That cult. You know the boys at our school? They kidnapped me. I managed to escape.” He left out the part about the spirit and Ouija board. The teen hated lying to his twin, but there were some things even she couldn't know. 

 

“Oh bro-bro. I'm so sorry.” She handed him some hot cocoa, patting his back and caring for him in her usual sisterly ways. 

 

Dipper drank the hot cocoa, the warmth filling his body as his thoughts slowly drifted off. Why did the spirit save him? Why were the other teens killed and he was spared? Curiosity was something that always took a hold on Dipper's mind, pushing him to do the extremes. They say curiosity killed that cat, but so far he was fine and he wasn't going to turn back now. He stood up abruptly. “I'm going to change and rest in my room.” He told his twin, taking his backpack upstairs, closing the door and locking it. 

 

Dipper stared at his backpack, debating whether he should actually take the board out and thank the spirit. He gulped, unzipping his backpack and set the board on the floor, placing the planchette on top. “Thank you.” He whispered, nervous that the spirit wasn't here. 

 

For a moment nothing happened. The planchette didn't move at all. Instead, the lights flickered and a cold breeze ruffled his hair. Then a form of a teenager flickered and appeared. He had blond hair and wore stylish jeans and a yellow shirt with a black vest over it. He had a bow tie and a top hat. The ghost looked straight into Dipper's eyes, pure gold locked onto brown. 

 

“Y-you’re…” Dipper stuttered, in awe of the spirit who had shown himself. For a ghost he was hot. 

 

The spirit grinned, golden eyes sparkling. “Hey, kid! Name's Bill Cipher, spirit of Gravity Falls! You look like you've seen a ghost.” He then cracked up laughing, doubling over and wiping a fake year from his eye. 

 

Dipper let a smile appear on his face as Bill appeared to be friendly. “Haha. Nice joke.” He chuckled at the spirit's pun.

 

“Thanks, kid. I do my best!” Bill grinned. “Now I'm sure you summoned me to ask about those boys I killed?” The blond ghost raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Yeah... why'd you do it in the first place. Weren't they worshipping you? And why spare me? In movies…” The teen trailed off, realizing that this already wasn't like some horror movie Mabel and him had watched. 

 

The spirit laughed again. “Movies eh? Those portray us so wrong. Well...for the most part. Ghosts are vengeful and it seems to be I'm not the only one you've dealt with.” 

 

Dipper wasn't sure how Bill knew, but his memories flashed back to the ghost at Pacifica's manor. That spirit was a level ten, as he could sense Bill was. Or higher. The power radiating from this spirit was almost off Ford's scale. “Yeah. I dealt with one a few years ago. A friend of mine had a ghost haunting her family. She was able to fix the curse and the spirit was allowed to rest in peace. Which reminds me...why is your spirit still around?”

 

The blond ghost's eyes turned red. “Don't you know that's rude? Just to ask why my spirit can't rest. Who do you think you are, Pine Tree?” A cold wind blew through the room, the lights flickering once again. 

 

“Woah, calm down. I'm sorry.” Dipper gulped, fear arising once more. “I didn't know you were sensitive about it. My apologies.”

 

Bill seemed to calm down, the lights stopped flickering and he closed his eyes for a minute. “It's okay, Dipper. I won't hurt you.” He promised, opening his golden eyes and smiling once again. “Anger is restless, but I won't take it out on you.”

 

Dipper sighed in relief, beaming. “I'm glad you've learned to control your anger. That's amazing!” He congratulated. “Plus to hold out a visible form for so long…” he trailed off.

 

The blond spirit laughed. “This? Oh this is easy. I could do this all day no problem. It's a physical form that's hard to maintain.” He floated close to Dipper, reaching out to touch his shoulder, but his hand went straight through, the teen shivered, feeling a chill. “Watch.” Bill concentrated and his hand was solid, patting Dipper's shoulder. “This is the hardest to maintain, but I could probably do it for at least a few hours.” 

 

The brunet teen stared at the ghost. “That's fucking incredible. How…Ford said that...I mean ghosts aren't supposed to…”

 

The blond chuckled in amusement. “I'm not normal. I've been a ghost for a long time… about as long as the town itself…” he muttered. 

 

He blinked. “Wait so you died over 100 years ago?”

 

“More like 200 years. Well close.” Bill replied, voice quiet. He seemed to be remembering his death, eyes far away. The room was silent for a moment, both of them too uncomfortable to say anything. 

 

The silence was finally broken by a knock to his door. Bill disappeared at the sudden noise and the teen jumped up, stuffing the board under his bed and opening the door for Mabel. 

 

“Bro-bro you okay? I thought I heard you talking to someone…” she muttered. 

 

Dipper shook his head, immediately trying to cover it up, but at the same time not look suspicious at all. “Nah. Just me. I talk to myself when I get stressed. You know this.” He rubbed the back of his neck shyly as if he were actually confessing to talking to himself. It was slightly true. Occasionally he would talk to himself about things, though he would limit it so he didn't look like he was insane. 

 

“Okay.” Mabel bought it completely, he could tell by the way her eyes shone at him and her smile. It was genuine. She didn't suspect a thing. Which was good. Well...good for him, but his gut wrenched because he was lying to Mabel, his own twin. But he couldn't help it. She soon left, and Bill appeared back, casually floating in the air, arms behind his head. 

 

“Twin sister?” He asked, grinning as his blond hair flopped in his face. 

 

“Yeah. She means well though. Probably overheard us a little bit. We might want to be quiet...” he muttered. 

 

“Nah, isn't she leaving to see Pacifica soon?” The ghost asked.

 

“I think so... you're right. But Bill, how did you know that?” 

 

The blond ghost shrugged, glancing at the door as it locked once again like he wanted it too. “Eh. I watch the people of Gravity Falls way too much. I can do more than a human can.” 

 

Dipper wasn't surprised about that. Of course a spirit had been watching them for a long time. “Right.” He simply nodded. He glanced at the Oujia board that lay under his bed. “Hey Bill?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Why does those even work?” His eyes still locked on the board as he gestured to it. The blond followed his gaze. 

 

“Ah. What a great question.” Bill pulled the board out from under the bed. “These are talking boards. Spirits are attracted to them. It's like magnets. Let's say I have negative charge, the board itself has a positive charge and therefore whenever a human takes on out of the box, a nearby spirit will feel the pull. The box has a neutral charge in this case because it contains the board.” He explained, grinning. 

 

Dipper placed his hands on the planchette. “Most scientists claim that it's moved by the brain subconsciously. Is that true?” 

 

The blond tilted his head. “Not in all cases. Sometimes yes, there is no spirit and it's all subconscious. And other times a spirit will lightly guide the planchette towards something. With me and other powerful spirits, I can just control it. Nobody even needs to be touching it.” He flicked a finger, the planchette moving out of Dipper's hands to spell out a message. 'See, kid.’

 

The teen gazed at Bill in utter curiosity and amazement. “Woah.” 

 

The ghost laughed, turning invisible as his form vanished. The planchette continued to move, spelling out more things. 'It's better like this because it's more scary. You scared Pine Tree?’ It stopped moving, expecting a reply from him.

 

“Scared of you? Nah.” Dipper joked, grinning. He wanted to know what Bill would do next, and since he couldn't see him anymore, it would be a surprise. 

 

Almost like the boy that got killed, Dipper was pinned to the door by an invisible force. His heart raced as a cold sense of fear instilled in him again. He really hoped Bill wouldn't kill him. 

 

“Kill you? Nah, what I'm going to do will be way much more fun~!” Bill's voice echoed creepily around the room. 

 

Dipper shivered, struggling to get off the wall, but he couldn't. Instead his arms were raised above his head and pinned there. He could feel a nervous sweat dripping down the back of his neck and his heart pounded in his ears. The anticipation of what Bill was going to do was getting him. 

 

For a moment everything was still and quiet. He could barely even sense Bill in the room, yet the tension was still there and it was going to kill him. He went minutes with nothing happening. Silence. Then he heard the faint sound of Mabel's car leaving the driveway and then it was truly silent. Each minute felt like hours and he didn't dare move. His breathing leveled out, but the suspense was still there, leaving him hanging. It was agonizing. 

 

“B-bill?” He stuttered out as loud as he dared. Everything was quiet and still until… he felt pressure on his thighs and stomach, moving around like invisible hands. His face flushed, almost realizing what Bill was doing. A hand he couldn't see groped his ass slowly, and another hand palmed him through his jeans. That got an immediate response of a surprise moan and gasp. 

 

Dipper felt hot breath down his neck. This had to be the weirdest thing he had ever done, but he couldn't deny that if felt good. It was almost like Bill had more than two hands, as he felt like a bunch of invisible hands were touching him all over. His ass, his thighs, his chest, stomach, and even teasing a growing bump in his jeans. 

 

In one swift movement, a force took off his shirt and one of the hands teased a nipple. He moaned once again, glancing at himself in the mirror across the room. Bill wasn't visible so it looked like he was getting pleasured by nothing. He was pinned against the wall, panting and looking needy as he stared at himself in the mirror. This was so weird.

 

“I live for the weirdness, kid.” Came Bill's voice from next to his ear. “And yes, I'm using my ghostly magic to have fun, my Pine Tree.” He purred sexily, which only made Dipper gasp again as the invisible force continued to touch all over. 

 

Dipper felt his pants slowly be unbuttoned and slide down his legs. It was slow, teasing. He hated it. A hand palmed him through his boxers once...twice...three times before stopping. He moaned out, panting, and then realized that the hands were gone. All of them. Bill's presence had disappeared. The magic that held him to the wall was still strong, but he couldn't feel that Bill was nearby. 

 

He waited... maybe five, ten minutes? He wasn't sure, but each felt like hell. Dipper's erection was throbbing and begging for attention. It was getting nearly impossible to ignore. Yet he waited for as long as he could. Knowing that Bill would be unhappy if he tried to escape. 

 

After fifteen minutes of pure agonizing torture he couldn't take it anymore, rubbing his ass against the wall in any form of pleasure he could get as he tried to move his hands down to touch himself. He couldn't and that only made it worse. Dipper panted in need, whimpering. What if Bill never returned to give him pleasure or let him go? This was torture within itself. 

 

“B-bill!” He cried out. “Please come back. I-I need you. You can't j-just leave me here. T-touch me, f-fuck me, do anything please! I'm begging you Bill, touch me~!” Dipper rolled his hips, needy and desperate. He needed Bill to get him off. Only the blond ghost could make him cum. 

 

Bill came back, purring into Dipper's ear. “Lesson learned. Good, Pine Tree. I love begging.” He appeared visible once again, taking the other off the wall and placing him on the bed. “I will reward you know.

 

The teen turned around, ass in the air for Bill without saying a thing. That seemed to really get to the blond ghost, who's clothes disappeared and he took off Dipper's boxers. “Oh kid you are  _ so _ in for it. Don't complain to me that you are sore, because you will be!” The ghost made sure his form was physical with a bit of concentration before thrusting into the brunet. 

 

Dipper whined as it hurt and was really uncomfortable. He'd never had sex before, nevermind with a ghost. His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. 

 

Bill panted. “Don't worry kid. It'll only hurt for a minute.” He slowly started moving, getting used to how tight his Pine Tree was. 

 

The ghost was right, the pain turning to pleasure not long after he had started moving. The teen was soon a moaning, swearing mess, almost begging for the ghost to go harder. “B-bill~ a-ah fuck. Y-you never told me that it would feel so perfect~” he barely was able to speak with all the pleasure, pausing to moan and stuttering.

 

Bill chuckled, moaning himself as he hadn't had sex in so long. It was refreshing and fun. “Just you wait, Pine Tree~ I can show you way more pleasure than this!” He thrusted harder, deeper into the younger. The bed was rocking with their weight, the room was filled with moans and the sound of sensitive skin slapping skin. 

 

“O-oh god~ you know more than just this~?” Dipper panted out, rolling his hips to meet the other's thrusts. He couldn't believe it. If Bill showed him all that he knew….

 

“Of course, my Pine Tree~” The blond hit the younger's prostate hard just to see his reaction. 

 

Dipper felt it, a wave of  immeasurable pleasure shooting straight through him. He felt a climax coming, knowing he wouldn't last too much longer. He let out a loud moan. “Bill!” He screamed, throwing his head back and panting. 

 

The ghost smirked, angling his hips just right to hit the same spot as before. This time, Dipper came, screaming his name over and over as his body orgasmed. 

 

Bill couldn't hold on much longer either, thrusting once and came inside the younger. “Dipper!” He moaned out, panting heavily before pulling out. 

 

The brunet tried to catch his breath, feeling sticky. The room stank of sweat and sex. He glanced at the blond ghost, who seemed to be exhausted. The magic he had been using to pleasure Dipper had its toll.

 

“Sleep well, kid. I'll see you in the morning, I promise.” With that Bill disappeared completely, unable to hold a visible form anyway.

 

A sudden tiredness washed over Dipper as he laid back, letting the dark tendrils of sleep pull him under. 

  
  


When he woke up the next morning, the sun was shining brightly through the triangle window. The morning birds tweeted outside. Dipper blinked the sleep out of his eyes, remembering what had happened last night. His cheeks and ears burned. Hopefully Ford didn't hear anything from the basement. 

 

He stepped out of his room, walking down the creaking stairs to the kitchen. Both Stan and Ford stared at him. 

 

Stan spoke up first. “Have fun last night kid?” He inquired.

 

Damn it. Of course they had overheard what was going on. The teen's cheeks flushed bright red. “Um...yeah…”

 

Ford glared at him. “Someone named Bill?” He asked, voice cold. 

 

“Y-yes.” 

 

“God damn it, Dipper. Was it Bill fucking Cipher? The ghost that's been murdering people?! And I thought you were smarter than that.” Ford yelled, pacing back and forth. “He could have killed you. He could have killed  _ Us _ !” 

 

Dipper winced. “I didn't know he was the one murdering people.” He lied, hoping to get out of this. 

 

“No! I won't except it. You are going to get rid of that ghost! He's been haunting this town for far too long! And if you won't get rid of him, I will!”

 

“Great-uncle Ford, please don't. I-I... I'll take care of him. He's my responsibility now…” Dipper told him. He had a plan. He was going to get Bill as far away from Gravity Falls as he could to save him from Ford. That was the only way to keep him safe. 

 

Dipper rushed upstairs in a hurry to warn Bill. He touched the planchette, nearly in tears. “Bill please. Hurry I need to save you.”

 

“Woah, kid slow down.” Bill appeared in front of him. “Calm down and explain.”

 

“Great-uncle Ford wants to get rid of you. Forever. I need to get you as far away from Gravity Falls as possible.” Dipper explained, trying to reach for Bill's arm, but his hand passing right through the ghost. 

 

The blond looked down, golden eyes wouldn't meet Dipper's. Quietly he spoke. “I can't leave Gravity Falls.”

 

Dipper froze, insides turning to ice. “Why not?”

 

“My bones from when I was human are buried here. I can't leave the town borders.” Bill replied. 

 

“But there has to be a way. How will Ford destroy you?”

 

“My bones. You burn them, my spirit is destroyed. It's painful too. Dipper…” Bill hesitated, shifting from side to side as if debating whether to tell him something or not. 

 

“Yes?” The teen breathed, wanting to do anything in his power to save the ghost that saved him. He owed Bill. 

 

“There is a way. I'll show you to my grave…” Bill grabbed Dipper's hand, flying him out the window and to the Gravity Falls cemetery. It was a green hill and field that the Valentino’s took care off. At the top of the hill, next to a tree was a grave. 

 

Dipper stared at the grave, reading it. “William Mischief Cipher?” He asked. “This is you?” 

 

The blond ghost nodded once, eyes forlorn as he gazed upon the place he was buried. “1843... right when I got to the town…” he muttered.

 

Dipper glanced over at Bill, his chest clenching at the sight of him acting so...human. He had feelings just as any person would. It was incredible what he could see if he looked deep into those golden eyes that held many secrets. Dipper grabbed a shovel and drug up the grave, staring at the skeleton of the blond. 

 

Bill had turned away as he couldn't bear to see his old bones. “Sure should be a locket...heart shaped. It was my mother's before she gave it to me as a kid.” He told him, voice cracking. 

 

Dipper's eyes watered, noticing how much this was affecting the ghost. He took the locket, dusting it off and clasping it around his own neck while he covered the bones back up with dirt. He walked home, the ghost floating behind him. 

 

Once they were safely back in the Shack, Dipper turned to Bill, crumpling the ghost in a hug, crying. For once he was soild.

 

“Pine Tree...why?” Whispered Bill in surprise as he hugged back, feeling the warmth of the human against him..

 

Dipper cried into his shoulder, gripping tightly to Bill. “I love you. I love you Bill and I don't know why.”

 

Immediately Bill pulled back to stare straight into Dipper's eyes. They stood there staring at each other, breathing slow. The teen had spoke from the heart, blushing in the awkward silent as he hoped Bill didn't mind.

 

“Thank you, Dipper Pines. I love you too. Keep my locket safe…” he smiled, peace and happiness filling his blond eyes. Slowly he started to fade. 

 

Dipper's eyes widened. “What?”

 

“My curse. You broke it. In my past life I never had a lover so I was cursed to walk this world as I was dead until someone would love me. As a ghost, most people think I'm evil, but I'm not. Until you came along. You truly fell in love with me. Which means my curse is broken. I'm free…” Bill started crying in happiness, smiling as his eyes shone. “We’ll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when. But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day!” Bill started to fade, singing beautifully.

 

Dipper cried harder, clutching onto the ghost, tell him not to leave. “I love you, Bill. Don't leave me.” 

 

“Keep smiling through, just like you always do. Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds away.” The blond faded even more, leaning closer to kiss Dipper. They kissed, once last lovers kiss as Bill's form was almost gone. 

 

“We'll meet again some sunny day, Pine Tree!” And with that his form was gone, blown away with a warm breeze that ruffled the brunet's hair. 

 

“We'll meet again soon, Bill. I love you.” Dipper's voice cracked as he desperately held onto to the locket that was once Bill's, years spilling down his face. “Some sunny day.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
